


Bishop's Angel

by Deliciousdame



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliciousdame/pseuds/Deliciousdame





	1. Chapter 1

Part One

Pain, that was the first thing that invaded your senses, brisling bright and sharp. Before your vision returned or even movement in your limbs, a blinding pain that felt like a million knives imbedded deep in the back of your skull screamed for the relief in the form of a swift death. Your mouth was dry as the Sahara and you felt like you needed to vomit and the throbbing behind your eyes was not helping in the slightest. This wasn’t going to be a good day, you could tell already. Next you willed your eyes to open and they thankfully obliged, but you promptly regretted the decision when a white searing light assaulted your vision. How long had you been out for light to be this excruciating? You needed to rub away the ache but found your limbs unwilling to comply or more accurate, couldn’t.

“Fuck.” You mumbled taking another pull hoping your arms and legs were just entangled in your sheets after a restless night of sleep. Nope, no such luck, no movement yet again. Slowly this time, you opened your eyes allowing the light to slowly penetrate easing the light to dilate your pupils gradually. Your vision still slightly blurry your surroundings came into view. White, lots and lots of white and machines and metal instruments. Like a heavy weight, dread filling your stomach, you were not fully aware of your surroundings yet, but you knew a lab when you saw one.

A heavy sigh escaped you as you tried to remember how you got in this position, the last thing you remembered was getting onto your ship and getting into hyper sleep for the long arduous journey to the outer rim of the Milky way for your next assignment. Then another hot stabbing pain rolled through your skull making you groan at the unpleasant sensation. And something inside snapped and a flood of images came rushing back making the urge to purge the contents of your stomach intensify.

Memories came surging back, and you suddenly remembered what had happened. Midflight a stray meteor hit your ship damaging the navigation system and thrusters. That set off a domino effect of errors which woke you from your slumber. By the time you got back to the bridge you were already too close to the planet and had been caught in its gravitational pull. There was nothing you could do but try to ease the landing and prepare for impact. Thankfully your heat shields protected you from the rough entry into the primitive planet’s atmosphere, but the landing had been jostling. Somehow you managed not to break any bones or your other precious appendages, but you were cut pretty bad from flying debris.

Earth is where you had landed unfortunately. The planet itself was pleasant, with fresh water, lush green foliage and a wide variety of amazing animals. But its higher life forms were less then pleasant. Humans were cruel and stupid, taking all that they had for granted. They were ruining their magnificent planet at an alarming rate and if they kept destroying it at their current pace they would kill it in less than 100 years. They were foolish and selfish, killing each other over stupid reasons like religion and who they were allowed loved. Wars and bloodshed was this planets calling card which is why they were kept out of the Intergalactic Peace Corp and why no intelligent life visited.

After you had freed yourself from your harness and put out the fires on deck one and two you needed to open the bay doors to remove the smoke that clogged the ventilation systems but when the ramp lowered you found yourself no longer alone. Your ship was surrounded by a swarm of humans dressed in black with their guns drawn pointed at you.

When they first caught glimpse of you their eyes widened in shock and each took a step back. Easily startled little pricks scared of anything different than them, fucking humans. Granted in most ways you looked like them, you had supple tan flesh, and being a female, you had the same reproductive organs as theirs with two breasts and a cunt. You had two legs, two arms with ten toes and fingers with nails and cuticles. You were just a little taller than their average height with a long light brown hair. Even your eyes were the same, but the violet of your eyes were not represented on this planet which only added to your exotic look. But the two appendages protruding from your back were the most shocking features about you and you pumped the two large white wings behind you just to give the humans a show.

It probably wasn’t the smartest thing to do in hindsight because the next thing you knew you were pumped full of some sort of tranquilizer and now were strapped down to a metal table in an unknown location with your wings pinned painfully under you.

This was your third visit to the planet, granted this one wasn’t planned but a visit non the less and it reiterated why this was by far your least favorite planet in this system. Such a jumpy species, fucking humans.

Back in the present you concentrated at the task at hand, you quickly assessed your current situation, your arms and legs were restrained with simple leather straps which will be easily broken with just your strength alone. The sound of a door opening halted your escape attempt and you observed as a man dressed in a black suit and tie with a pair of sunglasses over his eyes strolled up next to you. His index finger drug lazily up your leg to your midsection pressing down ever so slightly testing your skins resilience.

Thankfully they had left you clothed, or someone was about to die. The smirk on his face indicated he thought he had you trapped at his mercy, but little did this smug asshole know leather straps wouldn’t keep you bound to this table for much longer. You just needed to bide your time waiting for the right moment.

After a few moments the man spoke lifting the dark glasses up to the top of his head to reveal his icy grey iris’, “And I thought today was going to be uneventful. I love getting new toys to play with.” His voice was scratchy and dull, lacking any kind of compassion and filled with contempt which gave you a bit of apprehension. Just one sentence from the man and you knew already he wasn’t one to be trifled with.

His hands lifted to your cheek stroking the warm skin almost lovingly, but you knew even the small touch had a purpose. He was studying you with just his fingers gauging your reactions, waiting to see what you would do. Next his fingers traced the edges of your soft wings gathering a feather between his fingers examining the texture.

“Interesting.” He cooed sharply yanking the white feather from its root with a brutal tug.

Not prepared for such an abrasive act and sharp sting you let out a shriek of pain when the quill left the sinew of your wing. “Fuck! You indignant asshole! That hurt!”

“You speak English, how fascinating. You look like us besides the gorgeous wings and you speak our tongue. You, my dear, are not only stunning for an alien but also just as vexing. What are you doing on earth?”

Refusing to answer the man’s questions you returned with your own, “Where is my ship?” 

“Nah ahh ahh don’t be rude, I ask the questions here. You came into our atmosphere unidentified and uninvited making a colossal mess for me to clean up. The least you could do is answer a few questions.” If the tone if his voice was any sweeter, sugar would have been dripping from his lips. He leaned down bringing his nose close to your neck taking a long pull of your scent. “You smell unique as well, like nutmeg or some other sweet spice. I think you’ll be my new favorite. I wonder what your insides look like.”

“Is this how you treat guests on this planet? Capture and threaten them with dissection?”

Suddenly the door to your room burst open and a frantic man wearing a long white lab coat came rushing to your host’s side. Taking a few moments to catch his breath the subordinate finally calmed down enough to address the man no doubt in charge.

“Bishop, those mutants are coming too, the big one nearly broke free!”

The calm and collected facade slipped from the man they called Bishop and his fists clenched in tight angry fists. “Then drug them again! Do you have any idea how long I planned and waited to capture those god damn turtles?! Almost two years you fucking moron and 5 million of the government’s money, I cannot lose them. They are too important to my work for them to disappear again! Contain the beasts!”

The cowering man nodded quickly and slinked away to take care of his problem leaving you and Bishop alone yet again. He straightened his tie and coughed regaining his lost restraint. His cold eyes found yours again and he smiled ever so sweetly caressing your cheek once again.

“You my dear will have to wait, I have four prior engagements I need to attend too. We shall continue this play date a little later. I look forward to learning every inch of you inside and out…..Rachel!”

Again the door swung open and a woman with long red hair and a white lab coat appeared fully engrossed with the man addressing her. “Yes Agent Bishop?”

“Rachel please give this wonderful new specimen of mine a delicious cocktail to let her rest until I have time to attend to her. I have a shell to peel from one of those turtles backs. But first dinner!” And with that Bishop slipped from the room heading towards his meal.

The woman ignored you and turned to the table to her left and started to fiddle with something.

“Please.” You tried to plead with the woman. “Please help me.”

Slowly the woman turned around holding a syringe up pressing the stopper to expel the excess air from the needle. She looked down and shook her head allowing the red curls of her hair to shake around her shoulders. “I’m sorry dearie but Mr. Bishop always gets what he wants and you’re the first alien he’s gotten his hands on. You’re not going anywhere.” 

You figured her answer would be ‘no’ so you were poised and ready, your muscles flexing under the taught band of leather. “On the contrary _Rachel, _I’m not an alien_. _Only this primitive planet uses that word.” A pop and a gasp from your nurse the leather gave way freeing your hands and feet from their constraints. Your hand shot out dislodging the syringe from her hands and you quickly grabbed it plunging the needle deep in her neck pressing the cocktail into her system.

Her eyes widened in pain still processing your lightening fast movements. She tried to scream reaching out to steady her failing legs but crumbled to the floor in a huddled mess at your feet.

“Rest well Rachel.” Getting to your feet you surveyed the room and fortunately found all your blades at the far back corner of the room. “Idiots.” Shoving them back into their sheaths you headed for the door pressing your ear to the cold surface listening for any sign of life on the other side. You waited patiently for two sets of footsteps to pass and fade into the distance before you pushed open the door peering out into the equally blinding white corridor. Did they hear of colors?

Slipping out silently you made your way cautiously as you could down the hallways being aware or your surroundings moving forward to find some sort of exit. Then voices came from behind and you entered into the next unlocked room praying it was empty and closed the door just as four guards entered into the hallway. You had to wait for them to pass by but back luck was apparently in abundance today so they stopped almost at the door you hide behind to stop and chat. You were stuck, at least for the moment.

The room you had entered was dark and machines hummed quietly in the back. Hopefully dark meant uninhabited but metal shifting behind you told you otherwise. Your hand gripped the hilt of your blade at your side and slowly turned around ready to defend yourself. Your eyes were already starting to adjust to the darkness and you could see four large tables containing four large masses. With no one standing before you to try and capture you again your fingers sought the light switch and drenched the room in white light.

There before you lay four large humanoid turtles strapped to the same metal tables you had just occupied. The difference was they were restrained with thick metal cuffs secured to the solid heavy tables that were bolted to the ground. They weren’t going anywhere, not without assistance. Where these the four mutants turtles Bishop was talking about deshelling? How were these four massive creatures on this planet? They were not human that was for sure.

You saw all four had masks on, each a different color. One was huge, bulky like a raging bull adorned with red. That had to be the ‘big one’ the sniveling man told Bishop had almost escaped. You could see why they were terrified, he was impressive. Next to him was the smallest of the four but still equally muscled with orange around his skull, then a tall lanky one, not as bulky as the rest of them but still well defined, he had purple. Then at the end was one just a bit smaller then the large red brute, his scalp wrapped in blue. They were blindfolded and gagged as well shifting weakly on the tables. Bishop had said they were hard to capture, maybe you could help each other. You just hoped they weren’t hostile.

Silent as the night, you made your way to the blue turtle, your fingers hovering over his blindfold still making up your mind if you wanted to help them. His head turned to you somehow knowing you were there. They were awake and he tried to talk through the offending rubber gag. You watched his nostrils flare struggling to take in air. Damn your bleeding heart.

Reaching down you ripped the blindfold free along with the gag. His eyes were a mystifying blue swirling with confusion and resolve but when they met yours they blew wide. His mouth worked his jaw loose and his tongue darted out to moisten his dry lips but stilled as his eyes followed up your wings span bobbing gently behind you.

“Holy Shell.”


	2. Part Two

Part Two

Leo could scream if this infernal rubber gag wasn’t wedged between his teeth, how had he been so careless with their lives. They had walked right into a trap which cost him and his brothers their freedom. Bishop had stopped hunting them for over a year which lulled them into the false pretense that he had given up on finding them. So, when they got a tip about a weapon shipment coming in for the Purple Dragons, Bishop was the least thing from their mind. It was an elaborate ruse which must have cost the government a pretty penny but, in the end, it did its job, they had been captured.

When they first awoke they had been restrained with leather cuffs to metal dissection tables with rubber bits in their mouths to keep them from making too much noise. Each one of their limps had been strapped down as well as a thick strap over their necks to keep them looking around the room. If they hadn’t been sedated, ripping from their leather bonds would have been easy with their heightened strength. But Leo could barely move his head let alone snap thick bound leather or lift his head to see his brothers. As time ticked by Leo could heard his brothers struggle coming in and out of consciousness.

It took nearly two hours and several shots of sedation before the man of the hour to grace them with his arrogant presence. They were unable to see him when he entered but they knew his voice, knew it all too well, there was no doubt it was Bishop. As he made his way around to each of the turtles he gloated over their capture promising long and painful dissection procedures all the while rattling random metal objects out of view to intimidate the four brothers.

“My my Michelangelo you look positively elated for this to begin, why don’t we start with you?” Leo heard Bishop snapped sweetly to Mikey clanging about in a medical tray off in the distance to finally choose one particular item.

When Leo heard the muffled scream of his youngest brother his vision turned red and he yanked at his restraints with all of his strength making the leather groan in protest but stayed intact. He screamed for his brother, but his voice never got passed the rubber bit making only incoherent muffles and groans. His chest heaved as he struggled finding it difficult to breath as dread filled him. Leo tried to bite through the rubber to free his mouth but to no avail, even if he managed to bite through the outer layer he could tell from his efforts, metal wasn’t far below the slippery material. After what seemed like hours Michelangelo’s stifled screams ebbed and dulled into sorrowful whimpers and Bishop stalked over to Leonardo leaning down to whisper into the leader’s ear.

“This is on you Leonardo, if you were a better leader none of you would be in this position. Now I have all four of you in my clutches……Oh I’m sorry that was a little too cliché.” He chuckled to himself. “I’m going to start with Michelangelo first, peeling away his skin, layer by layer to see how quickly you freaks heal. It will be extremely painful, and I can’t wait to hear his screams, he’ll pass out from the excruciating pain and I’ll wait until he regains consciousness before I continue. I wouldn’t want him to miss anything; this is for science after all. Hell, I’ve already started.”

Leo nearly threw up in his mouth feeling the weight of wet flesh collide with his plastron.

“It’s pink under all that green if you’re wondering.” The mad man continued as he slid the sopping section of Mikey’s flesh over his chest painting Leonardo with his brother’s blood.

Leo tried to bellow, fighting his bonds but was cut short when Bishop’s hand came down brutally on his throat silencing his struggle making a gurgling sound deep in his throat. The pressure was short lived as his hand let up allowing Leonardo to breath once again but now he was fully aware of the closeness of their host. Bishop was right by his head and Leo could see the prominent bulge in Bishop’s pants. His hand trailed down Leo’s plastron his nails digging into the platelets before slipping free to find the swell in his paints. Leo wanted to throw up again when Bishop’s hand found his straining erection caressing it through the fabric of his pants hissing as he gripped it tightly. He mumbled something to himself before leaning back down to the leader’s ear.

“My cock is so hard from all this foreplay, if I was gay, I would fuck you and your brothers right now and there would be nothing you could do to stop me. And I would be lying if I said I wasn’t curious about your anatomy and your sex drives. I can only imagine the beasts you would be in the sack.” Bishop stroked himself again closing his eyes at the friction. “I usually take female partners but I have been known to…..experiment. I am a scientist after all.” Bishops lips were too close for comfort with his breath hot against his scales. This wasn’t happening, this wasn’t fucking happening. Then abruptly Bishop’s lips were gone and was now upright leaving Leo to shudder at the horrid visual of Bishop naked hovering over him cock in hand. 

“Maybe I’ll let Donatello watch as I work so he can see what your insides look like first hand. He is the genius after all, I’m sure he has been curious at one point in his life about what makes you all tick? After all is said and done he might be the only one of you to survive all of this. It would be a waste to lose such a brilliant mind.”

Leo could hear Donnie start screaming behind his bit, thrashing violently on his table just a few feet away. The sounds that came from him were desperate and agonizing portraying how he felt about Bishop’s plans loud and clear without forming any words.

Bishop waited patiently for the purple banded terrapin to calm back down to were the only sound that resounded in the large sterile room was the whimpers of pain coming from their younger brother. The looming presence of Bishop left Leo’s side moving over to his genius brother. Suddenly he heard Donnie grunt followed by a desperate gurgling sound.

“I wonder how much pressure is required to snap your necks? How resilient are your bodies? Does your brother really need his mobility to use that wonderful intellect of his?”

He was going to kill Bishop this time, to hell with honor and moral code. He had pealed skin off of Mikey, the sound of his painful moans behind his gag were heartbreaking. And now he was choking Donnie and there was nothing he could do about it! Bishop was dead. 

After a few agonizing moments Leo heard Donnie groan and cough behind gag indicating Bishop had released his windpipe.

“And you Raphael, let’s not forget about you! That shell of yours, I wonder what would happen if I removed it from your body? I would love to see why it can withstand the force of a bullet. You all are so fascinating!” Before Bishop could move to the red brute someone burst through the door stammering wildly about an alien or angel, it didn’t matter his mind was going a mile a minute to concentrate on the new addition to the room. He had to figure a way out of this, he had to save his brothers from Bishop and his experiments.

“Excellent.” Bishop growled happily clapping his hands together. “Alright turtles, I have a new toy to play with who is quite substantially more unique then you. I’ll be back to play with you shortly. Michelangelo prepare for the entire first layer of your skin to be removed when I return. I sure hope the metal cored bit withstands the pressure of your jaw so those pearly white teeth of yours don’t shatter. Don’t miss me too much. Keep them lucid until I come back, I want them to contemplate what comes next.I have waited so long to play with you turtles.”

As the door shut behind Bishop Leo heard his brothers begin to struggle trying desperately to talk behind their gags. They were relying on him to get them out of here safely, but his mind was swimming from all the drugs. Leo couldn’t make a plan in this state and his stomach did summersaults at the rising anxiety of what Bishop had whispered to him. Bishop was more twisted then he thought. Leo was the leader, he was supposed to keep them safe, but he led them straight into the lion’s den to be tortured, killed or maybe even worse……

As time passed the drugs that coursed through their systems began to wear off, all the scientists that were with Bishop left with him leaving them alone. They had been so engrossed in the new specimen they had lapsed in their sedation. Raphael managed to free himself due to his high metabolism breaking down the drugs faster than the rest of them. Leo could hear Raphael grunt as he tried to rip his leather bonds and after a few minutes they heard the pleasant sound of leather ripping and his muscle-bound brother leapt from his bed making a mad dash for Leonardo. But before Raph could reach him several guards burst through the door at the last-minute shooting him several times with tranquilizer darts. The awful imagine of the barreling freight train that was his brother falter trying to get to him in time while watching his eyes roll back into his head to collapse just before he could reach him would haunt Leo for the rest of his life. That was if they ever got out of this mess.

After that they switched their leather cuffs for thick metal shackles and took away their sight leaving nothing but sound tormenting the leader with the haunting groans of pain and discomfort from Mikey and Donnie. He had yet to hear any noise from Raphael since they had pumped him full of tranquilizers. There had been so many darts protruding from his neck, shoulders and arms Leo worried if they managed to kill him with a lethal overdose, and if that was true he’d kill every last one of them.

In and out they drifted into awareness hearing people coming in and out the door they were held captive. It had been a while since someone had attended to them and since Leonardo felt the pinch of the needle feeding them the substance that kept his brothers and him docile. His body felt so heavy, weighted by the fog of the drugs making it hard to concentrate. Then distance sounds of someone talking, getting closer, it was Bishop. Leonardo’s whole body tensed, he was coming back to skin Mikey, to peel the shell from Raph and make Donnie a paraplegic and Leo had the sinking feeling Bishop was going to makeLeo watch it all. Again, he started to yank at his cuffs, the unkempt edges of the shackles cutting into the flesh of his wrists.

Thankfully the group of people including Bishops passed by their room talking about dinner. They were safe, for now. He could feel the fog slowly lifting making him more aware of his surroundings. He could hear the sounds of the machines whirling in the background and the gentle shift of his brothers in their restraints. Mikey had stopped making noises which made Leo a little nervous but remembered the size of the chuck removed from his brother, it wasn’t life threatening. Raphael still remained a mystery, no grunts or growls from his oversized brother, nothing to indicate he was alive on the table next to him.

Then after a few minutes in the distance he heard a brief struggle then silence. He listened for anything but froze when their door opened again and the person who entered made no sound, he couldn’t even hear them breath. It couldn’t be one of Bishop’s lackies, they wouldn’t bother trying to stay silent, there was no need. Someone else was with them, maybe another fellow captive? Again, voices were heard just outside the door stopping to chat about some cooking show but remained just outside the room a few feet from the doorway, gratefully uninterested in the contents of the room.

Taking note Leo heard someone feeling against the wall and then the room was flooded with light. Someone was definitely in the room with them. Steps, he could now hear steps making their way towards him and they stopped right by his head. Leo held his breath waiting for their guest to make the next move. Leo scented the air and could tell immediately it wasn’t Bishop, the lack of blood, rubbing alcohol and iron made it clear the scientist wasn’t in the room tormenting with them.Oh no, the smell was inherently female. He tried to talk pleading for the mysterious female to help them, at least get them free, they could handle the rest.

Then he felt hands on his face ripping his blindfold and snapping the rubber of the strap that held the bit in his mouth.He signed in relief when the rubber slipped from between his teeth dragging strings of saliva with it. Slowly Leo opened his eyes and concentrated on the figure gradually coming into focus just above him. They were tall, no wait he could see her head but something or somethings were hovering high above her head moving independently of each other. Her face came into view next as his eyes started to dilate to focus on her features. She was attractive, beautiful even, with high cheeks bones, heart shaped lips and violet eyes…..violet eyes, purple, he had never seen that color iris before. Her face was framed with long light brown hair and her frame was athletic but still thick. Then everything seemed to focus rapidly all at once on what was behind her, white feathers, lots of them adorned on two giant wings perch on her back. An angel, just like that man said when he came for Bishop, but he also said alien? Leo’s tongue darted out to dampen his dry lips threatening to crack if they didn’t receive any kind of moister soon.

“Holy shell.”

The woman crooked her head at his words and broke the silence in the room giving him the first taste of her voice.

“Do you know how to get out of here?”

Leo ignored the question, there were more pressing matters to attend too, “My brothers? Are they alright? The one in red, the big one, is he breathing?”

She took a step away to hopefully check on Raph, she leaned over and retuned quickly nodding.

“Yes, the large one has a steady heart beat and is breathing regularly. Now please answer my question.”

“If you can get us freed I can figure out where we are and get us out of here. But we need to be quick before Bishop gets back.”

The angel’s face darkened as her wings expanded behind her, “This Bishop, does he represent this planet?”

Leo tried to concentrate on the angel, but he could hear his brothers getting louder and louder, he didn’t want any attention being brought to them before they could get them free. “Guys calm down. No, that psycho doesn’t represent this planet. Now please help us get out of these, so we can get out of here.”

She struggled with the decision for a split second but then started to riffle through a small pouch on her hip. Soon she pulled a small metal item forth, it was roughly the size of a pen but just a little smaller. She pressed a button on its side and a bright blue light came from the tip and she aimed it for the metal cuff on his neck. It was a laser!

Leo held his breath waiting and after a few seconds the metal gave way allowing him to raise his head. He could see all three of his brothers now. “Please hurry.” He pleaded

She took to his arms then his legs freeing him completely one by one and stepped back as if she anticipated him to attack. Leo quickly leapt from the table and made his way to Raphael checking his pulse. Just like the angel said it was strong but there were still several darts protruding from his flesh and Leo ripped them free. They could have removed them when raph collapsed, he could have gotten an infection from the needles if they stayed in his skin long enough. His hand patted the side of his green face trying gently to coax him awake. “Raph, wakeup.” Soon the angel deemed it safe to approach coming up beside him to startwork on Raphael’s restraints.By the time the red brute was free he was starting to regain consciousness.

“Fearless?” he coughed rubbing his aching neck as his eldest brother helped him from the table. “How are we fr……” the words died on his lips when his eyes fell on the angel working to free Donatello. His eyes traveled up her body to the very top peaks of her wings grinning wickedly at the sight.

Donnie wide eyed followed every move the angel made, keeping a particularly close eye on the tech she was wielding. 

“Leo?” Donnie called cautiously as he was finally freed.

“Later Don, Mikey, you need to check out Mikey.” Leo moved to his youngest brother and felt his blood begin to boil seeing the large bloody patch of tissue missing from his upper thigh. It was deep and still weeping. His fingers made quick word of the blind fold and gag giving back his brother his sight and the use of his mouth back before resting his hands gently on Mikey’s shoulders. Mikey’s blue eyes blinked feverishly adjusting them to the harsh light of the room. His body tensing when the Angel laid her hand on his thigh to cut the final cuff from his right hand.

“Leo.” Mikey’s voice was tight, he could tell his brothers was on the verge of loosing it but when he noticed the angel staring down at him Leo felt his younger brother relax. “Dude, are we dead, cause I’m seeing an angel.”

“No Mikey we’re not dead….yet. Can you walk?” Raph growled flexing his hands muscled to get the feeling back into them.

“Don…..Donnie….DON!” Leo called to his genius brother fixated on the little laser in the angel’s hands. 

Snapping out of his trance Donnie found his brothers gaze, “Y-yes Leo?”

“We need to figure out where we are.”

“Yes, that would be prudent, but without my gear I’m afraid I’m of no use.”

The angel began scouting the room and found a locked cabinet. “When I freed myself, I found my weapons in the same room as I was, perhaps yours are in here as well.” Pulling a rather thick blade from her boot the angel slid the tip inside the housing on the padlock and slammed down making quick work of the gears and levers inside. The destroyed metal clattered to the ground and she pulled the door open revealing their weapons. “Idiots.” She spat quickly.

Donnie assembled his gear and started to type on his computer. Maps and schematics flew into the air before the genius’s face showing them they were in an underground facility.

“Well I have good news and then I have bad news.” Donnie smiled awkwardly.


	3. Part Three

Part Three

You watched the three turtles fuss over the orange one named Mikey, his smaller size alone was a good indication that he was the youngest of the four, therefore the soul focus of the three older ones. Their relationship was close by how they touched and interacted, maybe family, brothers even? As they worked together you could see the blue banded one who they called Leo was the leader, all eyes were on him searching for a plan of attack.

Thankfully your appearance or how you came to be in this room wasn’t a priority; there would be time for introductions and explanations later. They were smart enough to realize this so you all could concentrate on escaping this sterile prison and hopefully alive.

After their gear was collected and distributed you watched them handle and inspect their weapons, if you yourself didn’t rely on blades you would have thought their weaponry had been primitive. In your studies of different worlds you found they all carried weapons of a ninja. If you remembered right this Bishop said these four were difficult to capture so they must have some skill with them.

The tall one wearing purple that had been called Donnie started to put on gadgets tinkering and adjusting them. Then he pulled up a hover screen, or at least it looked like a hover screen. How did this turtle have technology like yours? He must be intelligent, his equipment was crude but you had to remember this planet was years behind with their technology so he could only work with what he had. Either way it was impressive for what he had come up with. As his fingers flew across his keyboard, maps were being pulled up rather quickly, you were impressed. Maybe all was not lost.

You saw Mikey try to get up but you rested your hand on his chest keeping him in place. His blue eyes sought yours and you told him to wait and when he tried to question the leader he found his gaze trained in on Donnie. Aware the attention was no longer on him he relaxed and waited.

“Well I have good news and then I have bad news.” Donnie winced looking to the other three and you.

“Give me the bad news first Don.” Leo asked sliding his katana back in its sheath behind his back.

Donnie became flustered and zoomed in on a red dot at the bottom on the map illuminated on the hover screen just in front of his eyes. “Um, we are in an underground compound and we seem to be at the very bottom.”

“Um, and the good news?”

The tall terrapin seemed to shrink down, his green flesh turning a little red, if that was possible, “There isn’t any good news, I’m sorry.”

Your eyes scanned the schematics and found a large tunnel running right up to the surface. Taking your leave of Mikey you moved over to Donnie coming up just behind him pointing to the open space. He jumped slightly at your sudden close proximity.

“What is this?”

“That, um, is the main air vent shaft there is a giant fan running constantly pulling in fresh air from the surface. There would be too much suction for us to climb out safely and that’s if we can get passed the security of it. It’s the biggest vulnerability of the compound so it will most likely be guarded very well.” His long green fingers ran over the keyboard again bringing up lines of code. “I could cut the power to the fan for about 5 minutes before the backup generator kicks in but it’s not enough time for us to climb out. Especially with Mikey’s injury, he won’t be as fast as he usually is.”

You mulled over the information he had just given you, 5 minutes was a small window but you could possible do it. You took in the diameter of the vent and your wing span. It was a small possibility but at least it was something.

“Can you get us in there?” you asked calmly stepping around to look him in the eyes.

His brown eyes locked in on yours and you could see the intellect behind the nervous irises, but despite the uncertainty that was there he nodded.

Turning back to the leader you addressed him watching the red turtle named Raph standing protectively next to him. “It isn’t much time but if we can get in there I should be able to get you all up there in the time allotted, two at a time that is.”

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Mikey trying to get up wincing as the exposed muscle constricted in the air. You side stepped Leo and his red body guard and pressed your hand on Mikey’s chest pushing him back down. “No, you can’t move yet, not until I have tended to this?”

His blue eyes followed your pointer finger to the angry red weeping wound on his thigh.

“Hey lady, hands off our brother.” The red one growled ominously behind you grabbing a hold of your shoulder to pry you away. On instinct you moved, your foot pivoted away from the hurt turtle and your hand reached back gripping the larger turtle’s thick forearm tightly. Using your strength you bent over pulling the red brute over your shoulder making him land on his shell with an undignified grunt.

“Don’t you touch me.” You growled stepping over the confused mass of a turtle straddling his wide hips and stretching your wings out above you making your presence that much bigger. The other three turtles were smarter then you anticipated and let you assert your dominance over their hotheaded kin. “I mean no harm to you four, if I held any ill will towards any of you, none of you would be awake right now. So I suggest you stop this alpha male, dig dick energy so we can all work together to get out of here in one piece. I for one do not want to be dissected by that mad man. Now if you excuse me, I’m going to cauterize Mikey’s wound so it doesn’t get infected and that he can move with minimal pain.” In one fluid motion you were up and off of the brute but the soft laughter that followed made you return your gaze to the prone turtle.

Raph was now getting to his feet but the tenting in his pants was a clear sign the alpha male liked to be dominated and from the size of the bulge he not only exuded big dick energy he actually had the equipment to back it up, again you were impressed. Scolding yourself at the sudden flare of inappropriate heat in your belly you turned back to the hurt turtle. “I’m going to need you guys to hold him down.” You slipped the nunchaku form his holster and placed in between his teeth. “Bite down, this is going to hurt.”

Leo, Donnie and Raph who adjusted his cock in his pants held down the orange banded turtle and you pulled out your multi fusion tool and switched it to the correct setting to cauterize the wound.

“Deep breath.” When Mikey followed your directions and nodded indicating he was ready, you went to work as quickly and efficiently as possible. As the heat sealed his agitated flesh you felt his whole body tense and shutter and his muffled wail of pain slip past his clenched teeth.

Gratefully his family was stronger than him and held him securely to the table otherwise he would have been thrashing about mangling your work. His cheeks puffed out with every staggered breath trying his best to endure the pain of the searing heat. You could hear the other three trying their best to sooth him as he fought their holds.

As you finished your eyes traveled up to the family of four and felt your heart soften just a bit for the mutants. With the immediate pain now over Mikey was able to release his nunchaku and rest his head back against the table. The other three were flushed with concern each one touching the youngest in some way. It was rather touching but time was of the essence and the moment needed to end.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but we need to get out of here now before Bishop returns to one of our rooms.”

Without another word the they helped Mikey to his feet who winced as he put weight onto the injured thigh. He waved off their concerns and said he was good to go. 


End file.
